Tracy Strauss World 8
Tracy Strauss is a canon character adapted and roleplayed by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She has the abilities of Cryokinesis, Sparking and Replication. She will in future manifest Tactile Telepathy. Appearance Tracy has a pale skin tone and light blue eyes. Her hair is a light blonde, and worn just past her shoulders. She often wears quite formal clothing, in one or 2 block colours. She also wears a simple pearl necklace at almost all times. Personality Tracy often comes across as a cold person, who doesn't show that much of her emotions that often, and is usually looking out for herself. However, she can soften up and put some others before her. The strongest display of this softening is when she sacrificed herself to protect her nephew. Abilities Tracy's first ability is Cryokinesis. This enables her to freeze objects or areas, and to create weapons from ice. The uses include freezing and shattering a person or object, freezing an area to produce a cold snap, producing offensive icicles, and having immunity to cold herself, but an increased sensitivity to heat. In future, she will also develop this ability to be able to produce and mimic liquid water, which she will do reflexively when physically threatened. She will also be able to control the movements of this water. Her second ability is Sparking. This is the ability to produce a spark of offensive energy which appears as a small white spark. She usually produces these when angry or frightened. The sparks can sting, burn or kill people, melt metal and cause electronics to explode, depending on how powerfully she produces them. The strength is currently linked to the strength of her emotions when she produces them. Her third ability, recently manifested, is the ability of Replication. This lets her clone herself and others, as well as replicating objects. There is no maximum limit to how many times she can replicate. The clones are all fully independent from each other, and indistinguishable from the original. They would not die if the original died. The same is true for replicated objects if the original is destroyed. Tracy will in future manifest Tactile Telepathy. She will be able to hear a person's thoughts as long as she has physical contact with him or her at the time. Skin contact will make the telepathy stronger and clearer still. The thoughts will sound like the person's voice to her, and when she first manifests she will just think that it is people speaking. If she is touching more than one person at once, she will be able to hear all their thoughts and differentiate between each individual mind. She will also be able to communicate telepathically and project thoughts and images via touch. No telepath will be able to overhear these conversations. Family & Relationships *Sisters - Barbara Zimmerman, Nicole Sanders *Brother in law - DL Hawkins *Nephew - Micah Sanders *Ex-boyfriend - Nathan Petrelli *Sons - Lucas and Thomas Petrelli History Tracy, along with her triplet sisters, was given abilities using the formula as an infant, and then adopted after her birth parents died. She was adopted by a couple living in Beverley Hills, Los Angeles, and then grew up there. She became a political advisor. She manifested shortly after the virus' release, and accidentally killed a reporter by freezing him. She kept the ability completely secret, and trained herself to control it by freezing objects in her home. When evolved humans began being imprisoned and persecuted after the release of the virus, she was one of the first ones captured, but escaped when the plane crashed. She hid with several others in Russia, and had a short relationship with Gabriel Silvestor, which ended when he died. During this time, she also learned of her adoption and her biological family, but not of the fact that her ability is synthetic. After the hunting ceased, she returned to Washington and became a political advisor once more. She worked with Nathan Petrelli for a while, and also dated him for a short while until she caught him cheating. She manifested sparking that day. However, she continued to work with him, and they began acting as if their romantic relationship never took place, until Tracy found herself pregnant. She was originally pregnant with one son, but had twins after she unknowingly replicated the boy during her labour. A few months after the twins' birth, she was contacted by her nephew Micah asking for help. He'd become the target of a villainous gang. Tracy agreed to meet him at Union Station in Washington D.C. but the gang had followed him, so they had to flee. Micah manifested adrenal vampirism when they found a door blocking their path. Tracy later decided to fight the gang herself in order to hold them off while Micah escaped. She froze herself in the process and was shot and shattered by a surviving member. However, she reappeared a week later. Etymology Tracy is an English name which means "Thracius' place", and also a Gaelic name which means "warlike, fierce". Her surname is German and means "fight". This may refer to how she has had to be warlike and fierce and had to fight to cope with the changes in her life, such as learning about her abilities and being persecuted and imprisoned. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.